


Hidden In The Books Of The Library.

by TheDarkestMindWithin



Series: The Sex Lives of The Murder Husbands. [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal - Fandom, Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Lactation, Murder Husbands, Omega Will Graham, One Shot, Pregnant Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestMindWithin/pseuds/TheDarkestMindWithin
Summary: A hidden moment between Alpha and Omega.





	Hidden In The Books Of The Library.

**Author's Note:**

> No beta.

* * *

"So, what's my present?" Will asks, baby pink cheeks and nervous grin, Hannibal smiles back, leaning into his small Omega with the presence of an Alpha, he laps at Will's bare neck and throat, over the scars that mark him his.

"So impatient. So needy and aroused from just a few simple touches." He teases with a sharp nip over Will's jugular, he moans and melts beneath his touch. More than eager and more than ready for more.

"I'm not the only one." Will responds as he puts his hand over Hannibal's obvious erection, he chuckles and pulls back from Will's throat, takes in Will's overly aroused state, his curls have grown unkempt, cheeks flushed red and his own body is just as aroused as Hannibal's.

"Only for you." Hannibal swears, leaning his forehead against Will's as he slips his thigh between Will's legs, lets him rub himself on him as he aches for more. Hannibal enjoys the palming of his cock at Will's hand as he urges Will on with filthy words whispered in cleansed languages.

"My love," Hannibal murmurs when he feels wet on his chest, looking down between them to find Will's breasts have begun leaking, leaving obvious wet patches on his dark robe.

"Ugh," Will's too caught up on chasing his high to listen, to hear Hannibal. He finds his peak only seconds later and it's not only Hannibal's chest that has one of Will's liquids on them.

"Fuck! Fuck, I'm so sorry!" Will whines once the fog from his mind has eased and he can see what a mess he's made of himself and Hannibal. Hannibal soothes him, holds him in his arms and kisses his temple until Will's breathing is even and he is steady on his own two feet.

"Shush, darling. No harm done." Hannibal smiles as Will squeezes his eyes shut and breathes heavily, leant against the wall as Hannibal straightens out his suit and smooths his hair, he's still erect and there's a faint ache in his balls but nothing that he couldn't handle.

"I don't - " Will begins but trails off, shaking his head and swallow as he drops his hand from his forehead down to his round belly, Hannibal licks his lips and wishes they could finish what's been started between them.

"It's okay, my love, deep breaths." Hannibal murmurs, his hands joining Will's as he cradles his rounded belly in his large palms.

The babe kicks from inside their mother's womb, Will purrs as he lets Hannibal have this intimate moment. It goes on until they're interrupted, Alana's soft clearing of her throat draws them away fron the moment, brings them back to where they are.

Hidden away in a private sector of the library, she's not in sight but she's there nonetheless, Hannibal goes first, greets the woman with a warmth that's only ever created through years. They exchange small talk until Will joins them, he's a mess but presentable, Alana greets him excitedly, they begin talking of babies and Hannibal is more than happy to walk alongside them and listen.

Arm around Will's waist and hand on his belly. Claimed for all to see. He bristles with pride as the trio rejoin the event. 


End file.
